Harry Potter and the Chosen Two
by bellatrix08
Summary: Harry's fifth year's about to start when four mysterious girls end up coming to Hogwarts. Legend says that there is only one chosen one, but Voldemort has just realized that there may be two! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Family

Story name- Harry Potter and the Chosen Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Characters- Lexi Black-Stefanie Black's daughter, Remus's daughter also but he doesn't know it yet. She has blonde hair, tan skin, bluish grayish eyes. Stefanie and Remus aren't married./ Lindsay Lupin-Remus's cousin Abercrombie's daughter. She has brown hair, tan skin, and electric green eyes. / Leah Pettigrew-Peters daughter, but he doesn't know it. She has red hair, pale skin, freckles, and hazel eyes. / Lenna Potter-James's distant cousin, Ryan's daughter. She has black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

Chapter 1- Meet the Family

"What if they don't like me?" Asked Lexi. "They will I promise!" Said Stefanie. "Here it is! Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" Exclaimed Stefanie. "This is your house?" questioned Lexi. "Yup!" Said Stefanie, smiling up at her house. "Well here we go," said Stefanie as she reached out and rang the doorbell. All of a sudden a woman started screaming. "Dammit! How long does it take people to realize to knock?" Yelled a man. A shaggy man opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Hi Sirius." Said Stefanie. "Stef, I never thought you'd come back!" exclaimed Sirius, "And who is this pretty girl?" He asked. "This is my daughter, Lexi." Said Stefanie. "Your daughter? Who's the father?" questioned Sirius. "Remus." She whispered. Sirius stared at her for a moment. "When you did…how did that…where did this…" stammered Sirius. "I brought her here to meet her father, and her uncle and to attend Hogwarts for fifth, sixth, and seventh year." Said Stefanie. "That's great!" exclaimed Sirius, "Come in and meet everyone!" "Ok, come on Lexi." Said Stefanie. They walked inside to a large circular room. "Everyone," yelled Sirius," Come down here, there's someone I want you to meet!" Suddenly a bunch of people came running down the stairs, through a side door, and through a door in the middle. "What did you want Sirius?" Asked a cute boy with black hair and glasses. "I wanted you to meet my sister Stefanie and her daughter Lexi." Said Sirius with a smile. "Stefanie." Said a man with light brown graying hair and grayish bluish eyes. "Hi Remus." Said Stefanie. "This might come as a shock, but this is your daughter Remus." Said Stefanie. Everyone stared at Remus and Lexi. "Hi dad." Said Lexi. "Hey." Said Remus. "You have my eyes." He said looking at her grayish bluish eyes. "And you look like your mother." "She's going to Hogwarts for the next three years Remus." Said Stefanie. "Wonderful!" exclaimed Remus. "Now you can meet some of the kids you'll be at school with. This is Harry Potter." He said, pointing to the cute boy with glasses. "And this is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." "Nice to meet you." Said Lexi smiling. "Oh my dear! You're so skinny! What do you feed the girl Stefanie?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "Blame it on Beauxbotons and Durmstrang. She eats there most of the time." Said Stefanie. "Are Lindsay, Leah, and Lenna coming today?" asked Lexi. "No, they'll be here tomorrow." Said Stefanie. "Lindsay's Remus's cousin Abercrombie's daughter, Leah's Peter Pettigrew's daughter, but he doesn't know about her, and Lenna's James's distant cousin Ryan's daughter." Said Stefanie looking at they're confused faces. "Well Lexi, the kids will show you to your room." Said Mrs. Weasley.

So what did you think? R&R! Chapter 2 will be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2The Plan

Chapter 2-The Plan

"Well. What did you find out?" Asked a man with a white face red eyes and a long black cloak covering most of his face. "The girl's name is Lexi; she'll be attending Hogwarts for the rest of her schooling. She said something about three girls coming also. I think she said that they're names were Lenna, Leah, and Lindsay my lord." Said a girl with a long black cloak that covered all of her face. "Well Bella, I see that you aren't lying to me. But that house elf might." Said the man. "My lord, Kreacher would not lie to me when I told him that you, the dark lord would kill him if he lied." Said Bellatrix. "Oh, I see. Did he know before that you worked for the greatest sorcerer in the world, otherwise known as Voldemort?" he asked. Bellatrix looked around nervously and said," Yes, he always knew, that's why he would spy for me. Or because he hated Sirius." "Well we'll have to get rid of all five of them." Said Voldemort. "But my lord, everything we tried to kill Harry, he always got away. Not that your plans weren't good enough my lord." said Bellatrix looking at his scowling face. "But this time, why don't you try a new approach. A way to lour them into the trap. But we don't need all five. One of them is the chosen one. We already know that Harry's a threat, but the prophecy says that there may be another and that they would be at Hogwarts for their fifth year on, my lord." Said Bellatrix. "How do you expect to figure out who it is?" Asked Voldemort. "I'm not sure." Said Bellatirx. "Exactly." Said Voldemort. "I really didn't expect you to think that far into it, but you've got the first part of the plan." Said Voldemort. "So now all we have to do is put each one in danger, and whoever survives is the chosen one!" Said Bellatrix. "Wrong." Said Voldemort. "If we kill the other three girls, then they'll suspect something. We need to observe them and find out that way." "How will we observe them?" Questioned Bellatrix. "We'll use Kreacher until they get to school, we should know by then." Said Voldemort. "You're brilliant, my lord." "I know." "My lord, I have just one more question. What will we do to Harry and the other chosen one?"

"You'll find out soon enough, but I will tell you this, this will be the end of Harry Potter and the chosen one!"

R&R! New chapter will be out tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Cat

"Well this is your room. You have to share with Harry and Ron. You would've been in mine and Ginny's room, but we have two twin beds, and the boys have to queen beds so you can either sleep with one of them or they could sleep together so you could have your own bed." Said a girl with bushy hair.

"Thanks." Said Lexi. "Where can I put my things?"

"Over there's fine." Said the boy with red hair.

"Ok." Said Lexi. "What are your names again?

"I'm Hermione." Said the girl with bushy hair.

"I'm Ron." Said the boy with red hair.

"I'm Harry." Said the cute boy with black hair and glasses.

"But you probably already know him." Said Ron.

"Sorry, but no, I don't know him." Said Lexi.

"Sure you do! You've had to have heard of him!" Said Hermione.

"Again, sorry, but I haven't." Said Lexi.

"Oh don't worry." Said Ron. "We'll tell you all about him!"

"No, you won't." Said Harry, staring hardly at Ron. "There's nothing to say about me."

"Oh, Ok." Said Lexi. "I'm kind of tired; I think I'll lie down for a while.

"Ok, well we'll see you later." Said Harry smiling.

"Ok." Said Lexi returning the smile as they walked out.

"Finally, I can have a few moments of peace." Thought Lexi, as she went over to let out her owl.

"It's been a long journey Artemis. Do you like England better than France?" she asked.

Artemis hooted in delight as Lexi opened the cage. He hooted again as he flew out the window.

"Will you please let me out now?" Screamed a voice from inside the carrier.

"Fine." Said Lexi. "Thanks for not talking when the others were in the room.

"Your welcome." The voice said as Lexi opened the carrier door. A black cat jumped out of the carrier

"Hello Salem."

"Hello. Are there mice here?" Asked Salem.

"I dunno why don't you go and find out."

Meanwhile

"Harry, why didn't you want us to tell Lexi about you?" Asked Hermione.

"Because finally someone doesn't stare at my forehead! A girl finally doesn't walk by me and giggle or stare at me stupidly. I feel like I just met a girl that wouldn't care if I'm famous, besides you Hermione. But just in case. Don't tell her. Please." Said Harry.

"Fine, but you should tell her." Said Ron.

"Whose cat is that?" Asked Harry as a black cat walked by.

"Maybe Lexi's." said Hermione.


End file.
